


Queen Among Men

by VampAmber



Series: SPN ABO Bingo: Round One [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Castiel in Drag, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Complete, Crossdressing, Dean in Drag, Drag Queens, Drag Show, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Omega Castiel, One Shot, Queen - Freeform, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Sappy Dean Winchester, Scents & Smells, Shy Castiel, True Mates, lip syncing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: When Castiel moved to the city his brother lived in so he could be closer for his new niece, he was stuck finding a new place to perform as the drag queen Natalia Thursday. He never expected to meet Dean, and he definitely didn't expect Dean to be anywhere as amazing as he was. The happy ending worthy of a romcom was pretty damn unexpected as well.





	Queen Among Men

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, another square filled for SPN ABO Bingo! Woohoo! And it's a Destiel one this time, so maybe I won't scare anybody off. XD
> 
> The square I used for this one was **Crossdressing** ( which is my favorite brand of crack evar).
> 
> Oh, and I just got the publish date for me and my lovely artist's DCBB. It'll be going up October 17th, barring any unforeseen circumstances. It's an A/B/O fic as well, so you guys might like it. And here's a secret: the artist that I got is awwwwwwesome!

The only thing running through Castiel’s head as he stepped up to the doorway was _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_. Considering that thought was going four thousand miles a second on perpetual repeat only made his nerves even worse. It took him a few moments and a lot of deep, calming breaths before he finally worked up the courage to knock.

“Entrance is out front and the show don't start til ten, brother,” a large alpha with a Cajun accent said when the door opened. It was obvious he was one of the bouncers, because even betas were rare in this line of entertainment, and Castiel had literally never heard of a drag queen that was an alpha. Drag kings yeah, almost exclusively, but never any queens.

He finally held up his bags hesitantly as a kind of explanation. “I'm new, and they told me to come to this door at this time?” Castiel always felt shy and nervous, until he was in costume. Natalia Thursday, on the other hand, had control over every situation she ever found herself in. It was one of the reasons he loved doing drag so much. He only felt free when he wasn't himself.

“Oh yeah, Balthazar did mention something about you starting tonight. Come on in, the dressing room’s at the end of the hallway.” The alpha stepped aside, smiling. If Castiel had to guess, he would go with the guy looking intimidating as hell on the outside but being a big teddy bear on the inside. He smiled back as he walked past, wishing he could meet an alpha like that someday. Though even if he had felt attracted to this one, the wedding ring on his finger and the edges of a mating mark peeking out from the collar of his t-shirt proved that he was already off limits.

The farther down the hall Castiel went, the louder it got. The few weeks he had taken off to get all his stuff moved into his new apartment had really made him miss the frantic comradery of a dressing room full of drag queens getting ready to perform. Before he moved to be closer to his brother Jimmy and his wife and new pup Claire, he had frequented a club that was run by one of his closest friends, Gabriel. Natalia had actually been one of the most popular acts, so Gabe had pretty much given Castiel free reign to come in as often as he wanted. Going from four or five nights a week on average to nothing, even for such a short time, had almost killed the omega. He didn't care that he was popular, he just cared that he was comfortable. He knew deep down that he wasn't transgendered, but there was something so alluring about high heels and dresses and makeup that he had always loved. He’d always been afraid to try crossdressing offstage, though. It was somewhat because of how people would inevitably react, but mostly because he was afraid he'd just be himself in a dress, not the fantastic, feisty Natalia. As much as he loved the clothes and everything else, she was the best part by a large margin.

The room fell silent when he opened the door. Every single person was in a different stage of preparation, but they all stopped whatever they were doing to stare. _Yeah, this definitely was not a good idea._ Just as Castiel was about to panic and run, the silence went back to a dull roar as everybody went right back to whatever they had been doing before. Castiel let out a sigh of relief and started looking for an empty dressing table. He was just fine with being ignored. He was the newbie, after all. If this was anything like Gabe’s club, they'd probably wait a few weeks to see if he stuck around before trying to get to know him. If he had a dollar for every guy who only showed up once or twice for whatever reason, be it fear or disillusionment or any of a thousand other possibilities, he could probably go out and rebuy every single thing of makeup he owned and then some.

The only empty place was in the back corner, so Castiel headed on over. As he was getting all his stuff out to start getting ready, he glanced over to the person in the next cubicle and had to stifle a gasp. The man was absolutely gorgeous. The greenest eyes ever, the most perfect facial structure in existence, and freckles that he had somehow accentuated instead of hidden with his makeup. He was already to the point where he was just doing finishing touches, and he was, quite possibly, the most beautiful queen, no the most beautiful person, Castiel had ever seen.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” the queen teased, and Castiel had to stop himself from swooning over his voice. He had never once been interested in another omega, but maybe he would be willing to make an exception just this once.

A few beats too late, he realized the guy had been chastising him for his impolite staring. He prayed that he hadn't been drooling as he felt the blush creep up his face. “I'm so sorry, I just…”

But the guy just chuckled. “Hey man, no problem. I get that I'm hot as hell.” His grin showed that he was only joking about being so conceited, and Castiel couldn't help but return it with a shy smile of his own. “You that new guy B mentioned starting tonight? Castle something or another?”

“Castiel Novak, though my stage name is Natalia Thursday,” Castiel replied. He finally managed to pull his eyes away from the ungodly attractive man next to him and started to get ready. The guy was a queen too, so he knew he wouldn't be insulted if Castiel was putting on makeup or adjusting his wig while holding a conversation.

“Dean Winchester, but I go by Destiny Sunshine around here,” the guy, Dean, introduced himself. “I think I've heard of you before. Did you used to perform in Chicago? Gabe’s Sugar Shack?”

Castiel paused in arranging his makeup as he felt himself blush again. This adonis had heard of him? “Uh, yeah, that was where I used to go before moving here.”

“Seen a few of your bits on YouTube, man. You were good,” Dean said, scooting his chair a little closer. “What made you move here? It's tiny as all get out, compared to Chicago.”

Castiel pulled out his wallet and handed Dean the picture he had in it that he had taken of Jimmy's family only two weeks ago. He’d seen it enough times that he had it memorized. Jimmy and Amelia were standing in front of their new house, and chubby little Claire, blonde hair already poking up in every direction just like her father's and uncle’s, was stealing the entire show, even though she was barely three months old. He loved how ecstatically happy his brother had looked, how in love with his wife and child he obviously was. Castiel wished someday he could be even half as happy as Jimmy. Though Amelia was Jimmy's truemate, so of course they'd be madly in love with each other. Castiel sighed and started applying his foundation.

Dean was silent for a few moments, looking at the picture. “Oh,” he finally said, sounding disappointed for some reason. “Family.” He placed the photo reverently on the makeup table, far away from the mess Castiel was already making.

“Yes,” Castiel responded happily, still unsure as to why Dean suddenly seemed so sad. “Claire's only three and a half months old and already a handful. She looks so much like her mother, though she has my and my brother's hair.” He could easily gush about his incredible niece for a month straight, but he was sure Dean didn't want to hear all about poopy diapers and spit bubbles.

“You guys all looked very happy,” Dean said softly.

“What? No, that's not me in the picture, that's my twin brother Jimmy. He and his wife are truemates, they met when we were all in college. I moved here so I could watch my niece grow up, since I don't have a mate or pups of my own yet.” Castiel had always been quick with his makeup, and was almost finished. He stood up to start getting dressed, and almost jumped when Dean was suddenly right in front of him.

“Ahh, twin brother,” Dean said, in a voice that made Castiel shiver. “That sounds way better.” Standing up, Castiel was able to see just how perfectly proportioned Dean was. He was only a tiny bit taller than him since they were both still barefoot, which was strange since Castiel and his brother were both quite tall for omegas. Dean's padding was done perfectly, to make him look voluptuous and downright sinful. Castiel was gay, but even he had to admit that Dean made for one seriously sexy woman.

And then Dean's comment finally sunk in. “Better?”

“Yeah, better because you're single and I'm really starting to be interested,” Dean said, giving Castiel a wolfish grin that actually made him literally squeak.

Castiel couldn't look at Dean any longer without possibly passing out, so he looked at his feet and was glad the makeup covered up at least some of the blushing he was doing a lot of tonight. “Umm, me too?” Castiel said softly. He suddenly wished that he was Natalia right now. She'd know what to do.

“Dean, Victor, you guys are up first and the DJ needs to talk to you about your music,” a gangly guy called into the room from the doorway.

“Damn it,” Dean muttered as a black man with neon pink hair who must've been Victor got up and started towards the door. “Be right back, Cas.” Dean slipped into a pair of heels and took off at a speed no one should be able to pull off in stilettos, and Castiel stared after him. Gabe was never going to let him live this down if he told him, getting picked up by another omega in drag.

Taking this as the perfect opportunity to get changed without having to worry about Dean not thinking his body was attractive enough, Castiel slipped into his padding and dress, and was adjusting his midnight black wig when Dean finally returned. “Damn Cas, looking good there.” If this kept up, he was going to have to plan his makeup based on how well it covered up his heated red skin. “When do you go on tonight?” Dean asked, not even trying to hide how he was checking Castiel out.

Castiel glanced at the clock on the wall. “In a little over half an hour,” he said, sitting back down again to put his own finishing touches on. His friends at Gabe’s had always been jealous of how quickly he could get ready.

“Then maybe you could watch me, if you want? I go on in a couple of minutes.” Then Dean actually winked. Castiel melted, and was glad that he finally felt more like Natalia.

“Then maybe I will,” Castiel purred, and let out a sultry giggle at the confused expression on Dean's face that was obviously from his abrupt personality change. But now that he felt braver, felt right, he didn't want to let Dean go. “You gonna watch me too?” He asked sweetly, fluttering his fake eyelashes like a pro.

Dean visibly swallowed. “Yeah, definitely,” he finally managed to choke out. “Couldn't stop me if you tried.”

“And why would I want to?” Castiel flirted. Dean was even cuter when he was flustered, and Natalia had always good at getting hot guys flustered.

Dean let out a groan, and opened his mouth to respond when the gangly guy came back to the door. “Dean, you're up first tonight so come get ready,” he called out, which only caused Dean to groan again, this time in frustration.

“Be right there, Garth,” Dean called back. He grumbled “fucking cock block” under his breath, then messed with his wig hair one last time, even though he already looked perfect in Castiel's opinion. He turned to Castiel. “You coming?”

“God, I hope not yet. This dress is dry clean only,” Castiel joked, and laughed when Dean's eyes went wide.

“Damn, two for the price of one with you, Cas. How'd I get so lucky?”

Castiel stood at the edge of the stage, out of the audience's sight, and smiled as he watched Dean perform. His song was an amazing cover of “Somebody To Love” by Queen, done by a female vocalist that was almost as good as Freddie Mercury himself, and Dean killed it. The audience cheered to the point that Dean actually had to leave even though there was still applause.

“I'm going to sound like an absolute fangirl here, but you were amazing,” Castiel told him as soon as he was backstage again.

“Oh, I’m sure you'll do way better,” Dean said, though Castiel thought he could detect a hint of a blush on the other man's face.

“I, uhh…” Castiel stumbled over his words. As Natalia, he was used to hearing compliments all the time, yet hearing them from Dean short circuited his brain. “Uh, thanks…” At least now they both had matching blushes.

Dean laughed softly. “There he is,” he said affectionately.

“Who?”

“That adorably nervous guy I first met,” Dean said, and reached over to brush a strand of hair out of Castiel's face.

“I usually feel braver when I'm Natalia, almost like I'm a different person,” Castiel admitted, as they walked back to the dressing room to wait for his turn. “But talking to you, it’s like… I’m both at the same time?” Even he didn't understand his own reaction.

“Maybe that's a good thing?” Dean suggested, and Castiel nodded in agreement.

“I'm starting to think so,” Castiel said, smiling.

“You busy tomorrow? Cuz I really wanna ask you out on a date now.” Dean looked so hopeful that Castiel squeaked again. How the hell did he get so lucky?

“Totally free,” he answered, already feeling giddy for their first date. It wasn't very often two omegas were truemates, but maybe… or maybe Dean was a beta? It would make more sense. With all the perfume and hairspray and other smells clogging up his nose, he couldn't have told you if there was a dead body in the room by smell alone, let alone what somebody's secondary gender was.

“There's this great bar that serves the best burgers anywhere about ten miles from here. It's called The Roadhouse. Meet me there at six tomorrow?” As Dean explained the plan, he grabbed Castiel's hand and twined their fingers together. It was the best feeling Castiel had ever experienced and it only made him want more.

“Burgers are probably my favorite food. That sounds great, Dean.”

“You really are kinda perfect, you know?” Dean teased.

“Same to you, too,” Castiel teased back. They both started leaning closer, and he didn't care if he had to completely redo his makeup if it meant kissing Dean right now.

“Castiel, it's almost your turn, so go talk to the DJ first,” Garth called into the room. The two queens pulled apart immediately, like they'd been caught doing something wrong.

“Fucking cock block,” Dean grumbled again as Castiel got up. Castiel giggled as he readjusted himself, suddenly glad they got interrupted so that he didn't have to retuck.

“Are you going to watch from the same place?” Castiel asked as Dean followed behind him.

“Definitely, it's the best seat in the house,” Dean said as he grabbed Castiel's hand again.

Castiel couldn't remember much of anything once he got on stage. He changed a few dance moves on the fly so he'd get more chances to see Dean watching him, but the performance itself he was completely blank on afterwards. He apparently did well, though, judging by all the applause and cheering and more than a few wolf whistles. He blushed again when he glanced back and saw Dean was one of the whistlers.

“Told you so,” Dean said smugly as the omega left the stage, causing Castiel's blush to deepen. He had probably blushed more in the past few hours than he had in the past few years combined, and it was entirely Dean’s fault. They joked back and forth as they headed back to the dressing room. It wasn't quite as loud, since a few of the earlier performers had already left.

Castiel let out a loud yawn as he sat down at what he now thought of as his table. Only one night and he already felt possessive of it. Though mostly it had to do with a certain neighbor. “Sorry 'bout that,” he said as he removed his wig.

“No worries, I’m immune to contagious yawning,” Dean bragged before letting out a tiny yawn himself. “Or not. Long day?”

“I worked today, and I'm still not used to my new job yet,” Castiel explained. Dean just sat and watched as Castiel cleaned up and changed back to normal, too absorbed in the conversation.

“What's a hot guy like you do for a living when you're not wowing audiences by lip syncing to pop songs?” Dean licked his lips, as Castiel had gotten to the point where he was disrobing. All those morning runs felt completely worth it now, having Dean looking at him like that.

“Oh, I’m terribly boring. I work as an accountant at a firm downtown,” Castiel said as he pulled his jeans back on.

“About as boring as me, then,” Dean said, still watching Castiel like a starving tiger. “I'm a mechanic at my not-uncle’s garage.”

“Not-uncle?” Castiel asked, though it was muffled by him putting his t-shirt on.

“Bobby's just a really close friend of my dad’s, but me and my little brother have been calling him uncle for pretty much our entire lives,” Dean said as Castiel tied his shoelaces.

“Any other siblings?”

“Nope, just me and Sammy. He’s at Stanford right now, gonna be a big shot lawyer,” he said proudly. “Any others for you, or is it just you and Jimmy?”

“Two older brothers, Michael and Luke, and a younger sister Hannah. We were the only twins, though,” Castiel said as he started gathering his stuff up. Dean helped by putting Castiel's dress back in the garment bag that he'd used to carry it.

When everything was ready to go, Castiel felt sad. He didn't want to leave Dean, even if he was going to see him again in less than twenty four hours. He gave Dean a pleading look, and was immediately enveloped in a hug. It was somewhat disconcerting, with Dean towering over him because he hadn't even taken his heels off yet, but it was still the best hug Castiel had ever had.

“See you at six?” Dean asked as they pulled apart.

“I can't wait,” Castiel replied, and squeaked again when Dean leaned in quickly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Give you the real deal tomorrow, I promise,” Dean said, and waved as Castiel left. It was only half an hour later, when Castiel was brushing his teeth before going to bed,that he saw the lipstick kiss mark on his face. He stared at it for a few minutes before he finally, begrudgingly, washed it off.

Castiel headed over to Jimmy and Amelia's place the next day so that the waiting wouldn't drive him crazy. “Not that I don't want you over here, little brother,” Jimmy said as they washed the lunch dishes together, using the nickname that he loved to tease Castiel with since he was born three entire minutes before Castiel, “but it seems like you're here to try and avoid something.”

“I have a date later,” Castiel said softly, drying a plate before putting it in the cabinet.

“And that's a bad thing?” Jimmy asked, tilting his head in confusion as both twins had the habit of doing.

“No, the date is really good. It's the having to wait all the way until six tonight part that's bad,” Castiel said as he put the next plate away.

“Castiel Novak, actually impatient about anything ever? This must be one hell of a guy,” Jimmy teased, handing his brother a wet glass.

Castiel sighed happily. “Oh, Dean definitely is.”

“Ahh, and where did we meet this Dean guy who better be good enough for my little Cassie?”

“The club where I performed last night,” Castiel said, closing the cabinet.

“Audience?”

“Queen.”

“Wait, so he’s an omega, too? That's a new one, Cas,” Jimmy said, staring at his brother.

“He might be a beta?” Castiel shrugged. “I couldn't smell a damn thing in that place last night,” he said, trying to remember any tiny hint of a scent he could've caught, but there was nothing.

“Guess you’ll find out in a few hours?” Jimmy gave his brother an encouraging smile. Castiel just nodded.

He pulled into the parking lot a few minutes before six, and looked around as he got out of his car. He hadn't thought to ask Dean if they were meeting outside the restaurant or inside, and he couldn't see anybody that looked even remotely like the guy outside of the bar. There was only an alpha with spiky light brown hair wearing a t-shirt with a flannel shirt over top of it. He was exactly the kind of guy Castiel was attracted to, but even without smelling him it was beyond obvious he was an alpha, through and through. But maybe he had seen Dean?

He realized he didn't know what Dean looked like outside of costume, but it still wouldn't hurt to ask. It had sounded like maybe Dean had eaten here often enough that they might know of him. He had to remind himself that he was here to meet Dean for a date as he approached the alpha, because crap the guy was gorgeous, and even from a few feet away Castiel could smell just how good the guy's scent was. But Dean was so beyond amazing that Castiel would gladly give up a good smelling, unbelievably attractive alpha any day. Even if the guy looked like a male model…

Castiel shook his head to clear out the hormones that wanted to cloud his judgment and approached the perfect-but-not-as-perfect-as-Dean alpha. The alpha was staring off at the parking lot, at the opposite end from where Castiel parked, and didn't notice him approaching. “Excuse me?” Castiel said to get his attention, and tried to not think about how he smelled ungodly amazing this close.

The unfairly gorgeous alpha turned around, and his face lit up in a smile. “Cas, you came. I was almost afraid I’d come on too strong last night and that you wouldn't show.”

It took a few moments for Castiel to realize what had just happened, it was so unexpected. “Dean?”

Dean laughed. “The one and only.” Then apparently it kicked in for him, what was happening here. “Oh yeah, you never saw me without the wig and everything. You like?” He slid his hands down his sides without touching, like he was showing off the goods. Castiel had to will himself to not drool. Dean had looked beyond incredible as Destiny, but as Dean… no words could describe it. If he had only just presented recently, he’d have had to have changed his slick soaked underwear by now.

“Holy shit…” Castiel whispered.

Dean laughed again, a sound which was Castiel's new favorite. “I guess I'll take that as a yes, then.” He paused to scent the air. “You smell amazing, Cas.”

“You do too, Dean. Like everything good that has ever existed,” Castiel said, blushing. “Wait, you're an alpha?”

“Isn't it obvious?” Dean looked cute when confused. Or just looked cute in general. One of those two. Probably the second one.

“I’ve never once heard of any alpha drag queens,” Castiel explained.

“Well, I don't exactly advertise the fact,” Dean said, running his hand through his hair. “And I make sure to wear the right padding and clothes and makeup to deemphasize my alpha traits as much as possible. I don't really understand why more alphas don't do it. It feels really awesome and freeing.”

“Yeah, it does, doesn't it?” Castiel still couldn't believe all of this was happening. Not only had he met an amazing guy that he really connected with, who was also a drag queen, but it even turned out he was an alpha who truly understood how Castiel felt, and the fact that he was impossibly hot and smelled impossibly good was like freaking icing on the cake at this point.

“Come on, let's eat, I’m starving,” Dean said, interrupting Castiel's introspection. He grabbed Castiel's hand and started dragging him inside. When they passed by the jukebox, the song that was playing finished up, and the machine went silent, out of queued up songs. “Ooh, hey, I got an idea,” Dean said with a mischievous look on his face. He pulled a quarter out of his pocket and winked at Castiel before putting it in the machine and hitting a number without needing to look through the song catalog. At least Castiel had been right about Dean coming here often.

The opening chords of the original “Somebody To Love” started filtering into the bar, and Castiel smiled. “I believe I promised you something last night,” Dean said as he closed in on Castiel. The omega had to stop himself from melting into the floor as Dean's lips met his. The world stopped existing as they kissed, down to only him, Dean, and Freddie Mercury. And if Castiel wasn't mistaken, Dean tasted exactly like truemate.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love…_

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you guys spot any typos. My new Nook is being a little bitch and messing up a ton, especially when I'm writing in the Google Docs app (and I hafta use the Nook since my desktop is still brokeded). Thanks.
> 
> (touch screens can rot in Hell)


End file.
